narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Graham Ōtsutsuki
~Graham Ōtsutsuki ~ 'Graham ''Ōtsutsuki ''(グラハム大Ō, ''Ōtsutsuki ''Graham) '''Graham Ōtsutsuki is also known as The Racoon. He is a kid from the famous Ōtsutsuki clan. Graham only had one parent his dad Makuta Uzumaki. His dad was a fisherman and was killed by a member of the New Age Akatsuki when Graham was only 6 years old. ' '''Background Graham was not born from ordinary Uzumaki and Ōtsutsuki parents in Konohagakure. His father was a fisherman while his mother was a shinobi who was afraid if she went into the war, she would never get to be able to see her only son born. Graham’s mother got killed during the war between The Village Hidden in the Leaf and The Village Hidden in the Mist Graham was only a week old when this happened. As a child, he was very shy and quiet and did not make many friends. When Graham’s dad got murdered he got moved to Konoha’s orphanage and got adopted by Shugarra who was the current 7 tail Jinchuuriki and living in The Village Hidden in the Sand. After a year passing and Graham living with Shugarra, Graham unlocked his Sharingan when Shugarra implanted 'Gyūki '''the 7 tailed beasts into Graham but the Sharingan was only in one eye the other eye was the Jōgan. When Graham was 7 years old he became a genin with the Sharingan he surpassed his class and became a Chūnin the year after. While a Chūnin, Graham went on a lot of missions that he never failed in. When Shugarra died of old age Graham was super depressed and did not go on any missions for a whole year. When Graham came back to his first mission in a year he unlocked his Mangekyou-Sharingan because his best friend that was on the mission had gotten killed, so when the Mangekyou-Sharingan was unlocked Graham killed everyone involved with his best friends murder. A couple of months went by and Graham was offered to take the Jōnin test and he accepted and passed. Now a Jōnin in The Hidden Sand he was the strongest Jōnin in the village and a prime candidate to be the Kazekage. The next month two shinobi came to The Hidden Sand Village they were Nick Senju from the Village Hidden in the Leaf and Lila Hyūga from the Village Hidden in the Clouds. Graham and Lila knew each other from when they were young because they are cousins. Graham was surprised to see how strong Lila and Nick were. The group of 3 stayed in contact. When Graham turned 21 years old the 8th Kazekage made Graham the 9th Kazekage. Graham was so excited he told Lila and Nick and found out that Lila and Nick were also becoming the 9th kage of there villages. That made Graham super happy because he realized 3 out of the 5 kage are Jinchuuriki and he wanted people to understand that. When Graham became the Kazekage he unlocked the Mangekyou-Sharingan-Rinnegan eye and his other eye still the Jōgan. ' 'After a year of being the Kazekage Graham met a girl named Kushiza Sarutobi who was a relative to the 3rd Hokage and was very strong. They dated for 3 years and then Graham proposed to Kushiza and they got married. They had a child a baby girl Anna Sarutobi Ōtsutsuki. Graham did everything for his family he always made time to spend with them and made sure his work did not take all his time. Of course, Nick and Lila were the godparents to Anna. ' 'Personality ' 'As a child, Graham was a happy boy until the murder of his dad. Graham was very shy after that incident and did not have friends no matter how strong he was. Scared and unsure of his place in the world, all he did was train and become stronger to help those he cared that could not help themselves. As an adult, Graham is more sociable but still has not a lot of friends. Until he met Nick and Lila, they turned Graham into a happy man that had his close friends and he loved his life. ' 'Appearance ' 'Graham has shortish hair that covers his right eye. Unlike the other Uzumaki clan members, Graham has white hair which is because he takes most of his appearance from the Ōtsutsuki side of him. Graham wears a no shirt but has a black jacket with the Ōtsutsuki symbol on the back and the word Kazekage on one of the sleeves. His pants are plain black. He did not wear the village headband because he didn't like the way it looked. ' 'Abilities ' '''Graham has monstrous strength and even has to be careful when hugging or glomping people as he can't control it quite well. His strength is actually natural and he had to work very hard to get it where it is today. Graham is a fan of taijutsu and commonly uses his strength when in battles. 'Also, like most shinobi, Graham has multiple elemental ninjutsu, which are fire, water, earth, lightning, wind, ying, yang, and yin-yang, unlike most Uzumaki members. This causes his ninjutsu to be quite unlimited, it's very powerful as he usually puts all his chakra forth into it seeing as he doesn't waste chakra on his blows... Depending on what he hits. He does tend to wrap chakra around his fists if he really wants to pack a punch, but this will sometimes trigger an earthquake. It just depends on how much rage is put into the hit. ' 'As for Genjutsu, Graham has Ultimate eyes: Negative Confusion, Tsukuyomi, Tsukuyomi Mode and more. ' ' Unlike most Ōtsutsuki, Graham has the Ultimate eyes like Nick Senju, In a taijutsu battle against someone who's fast, probably as fast as Gold Lee, Graham's Sharingan comes in super handy as he can easily keep up with the moves, even if it is taijutsu. Graham and his cousin Lila Hyūga have the two strongest Sharingan/Byakugan in the history of the dojutsu except for Nick Senju who has all Dojutsu. Graham ‘s Mangekyou-Sharingan is amazing he can use Amaterasu, Amaterasu: Flame Wrapping Fire, Blaze Release: Honoikazuchi, Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi, Blaze Release: Susanoo Kagutsuchi, Blaze Release: Yasaka Magatama, Evil Disturbance Waltz, Hurricane Thunderclap — Majestic Attire Sword Stroke, Indra's Arrow, Kamui, Kamui Lightning Cutter, Kamui Shuriken, Kotoamatsukami, Majestic Attire: Susanoo, Object Manipulation Technique, Scorch Release: Halo Hurricane Jet Black Arrow Style Zero, Susanoo, Susanoo: Captive Slash, Susanoo: Chidori, Susanoo: Crush, Susanoo: Fist, Susanoo: Great Fireball Technique, Susanoo: Tsukumo, Tengai Shinsei, Transcription Seal: Amaterasu, Transcription Seal: Izanagi, Tsukuyomi, Yasaka Magatama. Then his Mangekyou-Sharingan-Rinnegan eye has all those abilities but adds the power of flight and Sage Jutsu. '